I. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to systems, apparatus and methods for in-vehicle navigation, and more particularly to integrating a navigation system of a mobile device with sensors of a navigation system of a vehicle.
II. Background
Mobile users often want to use navigation to find various places while on-board a vehicle. When navigating in area challenged to receive global position satellite (GPS) signals or other global navigation satellite system (GNSS) signals, such as in urban areas, both assistance data and on-device inertial sensors are used to supplement or in place of GNSS signals alone. Often a mobile device computes one navigation solution with its sensors and a vehicle will compute a separate solution with its sensors, which may include on-vehicle inertial and/or odometer sensors. What is needed is a way to unify and coordinate sensors of both the mobile device and the vehicle to provide a single navigation solution with information from the combined mobile device and vehicle sensors.